Free
by Tsutarja-cuteness101
Summary: What happens when a mass murderer gets free from his restraints? This. This happens. Warning:All characters are ocs/fancharacters (and all mentioned ones are from pokemon or kirby, unfortunately), and they all belong to me. Sorry! Rated M for violence, and minor cussing...but mostly violence. Oneshot


**WARNING!: The following is NOT for the faint of heart, or those with overactive imaginations. Continue at your own risk!**

* * *

The cold, hard metal of my shackles pressed against me. My wrists, my neck...

I couldn't help but grin.

These were just regular shackles and chains now-easily broken, easily phased through...Did my creator really think she could restrain me like _this_? I wouldn't doubt it. She was never the brightest thing on two legs.

Getting onto my feet, I begin walking forward, stopping when I hit the area where I had memorized a long time ago as the limit of my reach. My grin widened when I took more steps, feeling the metal phase through my body.

My restrains hit the ground with a _clank_.

A chuckle left my throat. Ignoring why that didn't happen before, I strolled out of this cursed place.

* * *

Glancing around Creation, it was almost exactly how I remembered it. Only, with more victims.

_Where to start?_

"E-excuse me!", a voice calls out from behind me, "Do you...think you could help me...?"

"Maybe", I turn around, "You new here?"

It's one of my creator's stranger ideas.

The little thing is a meowth, with one natural, green eye, and one spinarak eye. All across his body are bloodless cuts, possibly. Six spinarak legs are growing out of his back, and he's got a little horn where his charm should have been. One of his spinarak legs had become stuck in some sap from a nearby tree.

"Not...Not really...", he gulped, "I'm Richie"

"Well, Richie...I think I can help you out~"

"Really?"

I nod, walking around to where the leg was, "Of course"

He gives off a sigh of relief. Chuckling at his gullibility, I reach over and grab a different one.

"Um...Sir...? That's the wrong-"

_**SNAP!**_

A pained scream erupts from his mouth. I had taken off the top half from the leg.

"Sorry", I try to sound innocent, but it was difficult hiding how much fun this was, "Honest mistake"

Richie began hyperventilating. Had he realized what was going on already? "O-on second thought...I think I'll j-just wait...!", he responds desperately.

"Just let me try again"

I grab two more. Before he can even think to protest, I twist them around each other, gleefully listening to the muscles rip, and the bones pop. He screams again.

To my surprise, the large cut on his back opened up, revealing an unown-styled eye. I don't bother hiding how wide my grin has gotten. "You're doing this on purpose...!"

"Gee, really?" I take the next one into my paws.

"No! Please, stop! St-" He opens his mouth, but isn't able to scream this time. The pain is too much, I suppose.

Disappointed, I begin turning the eye into a mushy soup of nerves and meat with the leg I had stabbed into it. Besides a few squeaks of pain, he isn't able to make much sound.

_Boring..._

I flip him over, snapping the stuck leg right off, and shoving the others straight through him.

Now he has a proper excuse for not screaming.

Licking the blood off of my paws, I walk away, feeling proud of my work.

A gagging noise stops me.

"R-Richie!?"

My head automatically turns to the source.

It was nothing more than a mere waddle dee, and a dark matter examining what I had done. Well, the matter was at least-the dee had turned away, trying to keep from puking.

After a moment, the dark matter notices me. "Did you do this!?", he demands angrily.

"V-Vago...!", the waddle dee squeaks, "If he did...don't you think you shouldn't yell at him...?"

"Shut up, Trevor!" He gets closer to my face, "Did you!?"

I nod without hesitation, "Yes. I'm pretty proud of it, myself, aren't you~?"

Taken back by my tone of voice, Vago retreats a bit.

"You know...I have another fun idea in mind", I say playfully, "And this time, you two can be a part of it!" Without missing a beat, my paw splits into clawed tendrils, and snakes around Vago before he can get too far. Pulling him closer, I look Trevor directly in the eyes.

"Why stop here, though? Go alert the others...that OSC is back! Oh and", I grab a few of the 'petals' on Vago, "for the sake of your friend here, I suggest you hurry~"

**RIIIIIIIP!**

The dark matter shrieked bloody murder as several of his petals were seperated from the rest of him.

Trevor didn't object-rather, he ran away as fast as he could.

Smirking, I turned Vago around so he was facing me.

"You know...you kind of look like a flower" His eye grew fearful as my free paw reached for him again.

* * *

My paw hovered over him, sometimes poking the cuts that used to hold his petals. "It's taking Trevor a long time...Maybe he abandoned you", I commented, thoughtfully.

The notion rolled around in my head, causing me to scowl. I should have thought of that _earlier_.

"H-he'd...he'd have p-plenty of reason to...", the dark matter replied, tears leaking out of his eye. I assumed he was crying from a mix of sadness and pain.

I growled-literally growled- angrily, "And you didn't tell me that before!?" He flinched.

However, I did nothing. Looking over his body, he was just a ball with an eye, and blood. There were no limbs to break or twist, no other parts to rip...

"Geez, you're quite the **boring** little thing, aren't you?", I sighed, "You've got nothing left!"

Vago stayed silent.

I smacked him in the head, as though he was a computer that had glitched up, "Do I need to install a string into you, or are you going to talk?"

His eye rolled around in it's socket, dizzy from being hit.

"You've got to make some kind of noise, or I'm just going to have to 'discard' you like I did with Richie", I tease. It earned an "eep!" out of him, and his eye shut tight.

_Eye..._

Hm...

"...Did you ever hear...about what happened to Zero when he fought Kirby...?" He began trembling. "C'mon", I cooed, trying to sound as soothing as possible, "Open that little peeper for me, and I won't have to kill you juuuuuust yet~"

* * *

Vago rolled across the ground with an empty eye socket, tears mixed with blood dripping down his front. Optic nerves were either visible, or dropping out of the new hole, sometimes getting run over. He was still alive, but barely. I told him I wouldn't kill him _just_ yet, and I intended to keep my word...for now.

On a whim, I tried pushing my paws together, popping the leftover eyeball like a grape. The sound made the dark matter cringe, but, other than that, wasn't interesting for more than half a second.

"OSC!"

_Finally!_

"Could you idiots _be_ any slower?", I demanded, stepping forward.

A crowd had arrived. Dozens upon dozens of different characters-all of them made by the same person-had come forth. In front of the crowd was the little pivee, PAE, who, though angry, still obviously couldn't hold her own as a leader. Next to her was the Smash puffball CJ, sporting a new scar across his face, as if someone cut his eyes in half and he managed to heal anyway. On the other side, Trevor was hiding behind PAE a bit, trying his best to not be seen.

The waddle dee's eyes wandered, obviously trying to find his 'friend'.

I saw someone in the group open their mouth, probably to snap at me, but they were cut off by Trevor gasping.

"Vago!" He ran over to the near-dead creature. A cruel smirk spread across my face.

"Thanks for reminding me"

My paw stretched out, forming into something a bit more blade-like for this task. I quickly brought it down on the dark matter, slicing him in half. Blood splattered onto Trevor's face. His eyes widened as he processed the event that just took place.

I _suppose_ I should have been paying a bit more attention to the group.

A sharp pain entered my side, causing me to shriek in surprise, and a bit of agony. Holding what was left of the area, I backed into a shadow, giving my attention to the crowd.

"There's more where that came from, you prick!", shouted the creature I recognized as Peach, her cheeks sparking yellow electricity. I snarled back. I hate all beings in the world, but there is no one I loath more than the ones my creator stuck me with.

Feeling my arm and such finish regenerating themselves, I took the chance and charged her down. Under normal circumstances, I would have had some fun with it, but not this time. My volt tackle sent me tearing straight through her stomach, frying every nearby organ. Peach fell down dead, the smug smile still on her face.

Ultimately calmer than before, I glanced around, "Well? Send in my next dance partner, will you?"

* * *

_These two..._

Why am I not surprised they are the only ones left?

PAE stood in front of me, wobbling a bit. She had a few cuts on the right side of her bode from not _quite_ dodging my last razor wind attack, though no other damage. She had abused her teleport and substitute moves a bit too much, however, and wouldn't be able to dodge any longer.

CJ, on the other hand, was behind me. The fighting caused his scar to split open, leaving him blind. His signature beam sword had 'poofed' away earlier, leaving him vulnerable.

Looking between the two, I lunged at PAE. She braced herself for the impact...

Then pulled a confused expression as I completed my fake out-ramming into CJ instead. Startled, the puffball didn't have enough time to react when I started tearing him up in a frenzy.

"Y-you...you can't...kill me...!", CJ squeaked out whenever he could, "I'll...just turn b..back...into a trophy...!"

I smirked, loving being the bearer of bad news, "Not here, you won't. You're in Creation now, CJ. Your home universe's rules don't apply here."

CJ looked as though he had been slapped-a strangely impressive feat since I was pretty close to tearing his mouth off.

Figuring the fighter already served his purpose for me, I pressed my paw against the area where his throat should have been, hard. Within seconds, it sunk into his flesh, causing blood to spurt fourth from his mouth. Pulling back, one other sound entered my ears.

"**STOP!**"

PAE threw herself at me, only to pass harmlessly through my head. That didn't stop her, however.

I lazily glanced up to see her skid across the ground, no longer standing on just her hind legs, but all four. Her expression showed pure rage. Apparently, killing CJ was the final straw, though, if she was a real hero, that straw would have been a long time ago.

One of her eyes had turned red, and her body had begun to take it's violet-purple tinge. Surely, her aura must be changing too, but I lacked the ability to see it.

The pivee dashed towards me. I squinted, swearing I could see something surrounding her body, but...

_Shadow Rush_

A gasp of pain fled from me. PAE-no, not PAE...not anymore.

Hyper had rammed into my stomach at full force with a shadow move. Recovering as fast as I could, I took the chance, grabbed her ears...and pulled them right off of her head.

Hyper screamed in pain, spatting out profanities at me. Ignoring it, I drove a thunderpunch into her head while she was still close.

I suppose I put a bit too much force into it, because that ended the Creation war, right there.

Tossing her aside, I begin heading towards the gate for Devoid...but a noise behind me makes me stop again. Turning around, my bright red eyes connect with...

"Oh. It's you...

Did you enjoy the show? It's not over yet. It'll never be over until you're all dead.

...but I can't move on until everyone in Creation is gone.

I suppose that means you're next, doesn't it? Hehe..."

**yours.**


End file.
